


I'll Tease You Until You Burst

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay, I'm walking into my secret closet of kink here:<br/>I have a request for some Wincest and watersports. I'd definitely like it to end in sex, with Bottom/Sub Sam & Top/Dom Dean, heavy teasing, and Dean just basically not letting Sammy go piss until after they have rough sex. Bonus points if you throw in some serious brother kink, and Dean just gets all cuddly, nurturing and sweet with Sammy afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tease You Until You Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is what you want!

**Prompt** : Okay, I'm walking into my secret closet of kink here:  
I have a request for some Wincest and watersports. I'd definitely like it to end in sex, with Bottom/Sub Sam & Top/Dom Dean, heavy teasing, and Dean just basically not letting Sammy go piss until after they have rough sex. Bonus points if you throw in some serious brother kink, and Dean just gets all cuddly, nurturing and sweet with Sammy afterwards.

 

Dean smirked at his brother. They were in the diner of the bar and Sam had drunk at least three Cokes. Right now Sam was fine, but when they were back in the motel room the liquid would start to affect him. And Dean could tease Sam until he was desperate. There wasn’t much that he liked more than teasing his baby brother. Sam was just so submissive and gentle; teasing him was irresistible.

Dean lifted his foot and pressed it against Sam’s crotch. Sam glanced at him. “Don’t. We’re in public.”

“I can’t help it, Sammy,” Dean replied. “I see you and I just want to make you fall apart.”

“Not in public,” Sam hissed.

Dean pushed his foot further and wiggled his toes. The bounce of the movement brushed across Sam’s dick. Dean smirked when Sam jerked. “Loosen up, Sammy. Learn to have some _fun._ ”

Sam glared at him. “Getting molested by my brother in _public_ is not fun. We’re in pub-,”

“-lic, I know, Sammy,” Dean finished. “Makes it a little exciting, don’t you think?” Sam looked uncomfortable though, so Dean dropped his foot. He wanted to get laid later and an angry Sam would not lead to sex. He liked sex if Sam was a willing participant. It made bringing him to an orgasm that much more satisfying.  

“Well, I’m full, so if you want to take this home and finish your games we can do that,” Sam said. “I’ll pay.”

“A man after my own heart,” Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes but a tiny smile hinted on his face. Dean couldn’t help himself; he leaned across the table and kissed the grin off Sam’s face. “Dean…” Sam said warningly when Dean’s hands started to wander.

Dean winked. “Sorry, Sammy. You’re just so irresistible. Drives me crazy.”

“Horndog,” Sam replied fondly. “Go, wait in the car. I’m gonna get the check.”

Sam joined him in the car after a few minutes. He threw a napkin out the window and Dean raised the eyebrow. “Littering, Sammy?”

“The waitress asked me to give her number to my ‘hot friend’,” Sam explained. “You don’t need it.”

“And I thought possessiveness was _my_ thing,” Dean mused.

“Can we go home and have sex now?” Sam whined.

Dean chuckled. “You sound like you’re a kid again. Can I have ice cream? Can I have a bike? Can I have sex?”  
“I asked for sex when I was a kid?”  
Dean waved it off. “You know what I mean.”

Sam was attacking his mouth as soon as Dean pulled into the broken slabs of concrete that passed as a parking lot. “Sammy—gotta—gotta open the door,” Dean muttered.

Sam whined. “Wanna kiss you.”

“Sam,” Dean said firmly. Sam referred to it as his Dom voice and always obeyed it instantly. He silently waited for Dean to unlock their room and toe his shoes off. “Take your clothes off and wait on the bed for me. Get the lube out but don’t prepare yourself.”

Sam glanced at the bathroom door. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“No.”

Sam pouted. “But I really have to go!”

“Well you should have thought about this situation before you drank all that soda,” Dean replied with a smirk. “Put your collar on, too.”

Sam glared. Getting Sam to agree to the collar had been an uphill battle but eventually his submissive nature caved to Dean. Sam never wore it in public but whenever he did have it on, he was truly and completely submissive. Dean had all the control.

Dean took a long time getting ready, making a show of taking a piss and leaving the door open so Sam could hear it. The frustrated groan from the other room told Dean that Sam had absolutely heard it and was thinking of painful ways to kill him.

He didn’t take his clothes off until he was in full view of Sam and he went slow and taunting with removing the fabric. Sam was hard, but Dean couldn’t tell if it was because he had to pee or because he was turned on by Dean. Dean set out to change that. “On your stomach,” Dean ordered.

Sam quickly rolled over. His lower back was curved and smooth, tapering into a tight waist and then a perfectly rounded ass. “So pretty, Sammy. My pretty little princess.”

Sam growled underneath him. Dean snickered and slapped his ass. “Obedience, Sammy.”

“’M not a girl,” Sam huffed.

Dean reached down and cupped Sam’s balls. “I know. I’ve played with your equipment enough to know exactly how _not_ feminine you are.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “I really have to pee, Dean!”

“That’s not happening,” Dean said. “I’ve been hard since the restaurant and your cute little ass is right here.”

“But-,”  
“No complaining!” Dean snapped. Sam silenced immediately. Dean kissed the nape of Sam’s neck. “I’m gonna show you how beautiful you are.” He licked and kissed his way down Sam’s back, nibbling at the curve of his lower back. Sam moaned. “Are you getting hard, baby?”

“I can’t go to the bathroom when I’m hard,” Sam complained.

“Ah, my evil plan is working.” Dean bit Sam’s ass lightly and then stroked the smooth globes of his ass. “You’re really soft, Sam. Your skin is like silk.”

Sam’s face was in his pillow, but if Dean could see it he knew Sam would be blushing. Dean spread Sam’s cheeks and admired the pink hole. He knew how Sam tasted, salty and musky with underlying _Sam_ , he knew exactly how to finger Sam open so he’d squirm and yelp, he knew how to make Sam come without even touching his dick, but he never stopped being amazed at how perfect his baby brother was.

“Are you going to fuck me or just admire me?” Sam mumbled.

Dean tugged at the collar. “Sam. Ask nicely or I’ll keep your hard all night.”

Sam shifted. “Please, Sir, please fuck me!”

“You need to come?” Dean teased. “I’ve barely touched you.” He danced his fingers up the bumps in Sam’s spine and his brother shivered. “Ooh, new erogenous spot, Sammy?” His fingers fluttered up Sam’s back and he discretely humped the bed.

“Slut,” Dean said. “Stay still. You don’t get to come until I’m in your ass.” He raced his tongue down Sam’s back and ended with his tongue brushing against Sam’s pucker. Sam moaned and tried to push down on Dean’s tongue. “God, you’re so desperate,” Dean taunted. “Slutty little Sammy.”

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” Sam breathed. His hips were making little rocking motions against the bed again and Dean bit Sam’s soft inside thigh.

“Still, baby boy,” Dean “I’d really like to let you come at some point tonight.”

Sam whimpered. “Please, _please_.”

“You’re a slut, right Sammy?” Dean said.

“Yes, I’m a slut,” Sam panted.

“And you need to come, right?” Dean continued. “Because if you don’t come, you can’t go to the bathroom. And all that Coke is just going to keep sloshing around without any way of getting out.”

Sam keened. “Please.”

Dean surrendered to Sam’s desperate tone. His own dick was hard and aching and he craved relief. The lube bottle was handy and Dean drizzled some on his fingers. It took a while but Dean finally had Sam open enough that he could slide in. Dean’s cock was surrounded with the tight, warm heat of Sam’s ass inch by inch. Dean grunted and started to thrust. Sam squeaked and squirmed on his dick. “Like it?”

“Yes, yes, yes, _yes_!” Sam screamed. Dean didn’t know if Sam was answering his question or just lost in the haze of ecstasy. Dean pounded against his prostate and let his hands explore Sam’s body. He wiggled a hand under Sam to reach his dick. There wasn’t a lot of room to maneuver his hand but he could rub his fingers against the velvety skin of Sam’s dick. He flicked a nail across Sam’s balls and Sam’s body tensed up. Dean picked up his pace and ran his hand up Sam’s dick as much as he could. “You can come, baby boy.”

Sam whimpered. “Oh, god!” His ass clenched around Dean’s dick as his come spurted onto the bedcovers.

“Sammy!” Dean cried. His orgasm hit him and come filled Sam’s insides.

He pulled out and rolled Sam over. His come drizzled out and Dean reached out a tongue to lap at it quickly. Dean kissed the tip of Sam’s dick. “Still have to go to the bathroom, baby boy?”

Sam nodded frantically. “Please.”

“Okay, Sammy, go ahead.” Dean wrapped his mouth around Sam’s cock and waited for the flow of hot urine in his mouth. Dean swallowed around the bitter liquid when it poured down his throat.

Sam sighed in relief. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean pulled off Sam’s dick and licked him clean. “Better, sweetie?”

Sam nodded sleepily. “Much. Thank you.”

Dean rolled onto his back and pulled Sam onto him. Sam nuzzled into the crook of his neck and let out a sleepy sigh. “My body aches,” Sam mumbled.

“I did all the work,” Dean huffed. “How can _your_ body hurt?”

Sam pulled out his puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

Dean groaned. “Fine.” He waited for Sam to roll onto his stomach and then started to rub out his sore muscles. Sam melted into the mattress under his fingers. He kneaded his shoulders and Sam wiggled into a comfortable position on the bed. “You going to sleep, baby boy?”

Sam nodded. “You know orgasms make me tired.”

“And a tired Sammy is a cuddly Sammy,” Dean said. “Which goes against my firm belief of no cuddling.”

Sam pulled Dean onto his side. “Cuddle with me.”

Dean rolled his eyes affectionately and snuggled up to Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled under his chin. Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head. “How did you get me so wrapped around your finger?”

“Duh,” Sam replied. “I’m your baby brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, so so sorry about the delay!! i appreciate all your patience with school and your support. i love you all!!


End file.
